The Queen will Endure
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Another Bakura/Aria oneshot. The aftermath of their meeting after Bakura used Aria as a pawn in his plans to destroy the pharaoh and what happens next (Unfortunately the M rating is for swearing and not anything fun)


After her _unfortunate_ dalliance with the Thief King, Aria stayed well clear of the inn he frequented knowing exactly what would happen if she were to show her face, the jeering of his lackey's and the expectation from Bakura that we would gain a repeat performance. As such whenever Aria needed a job she went to the inns and taverns closer to the palace knowing Bakura would never show his face there, or at least hoping he wouldn't. Bakura was a wanted man and the bounty on his head would allow Aria to retire and rest on her laurels but retirement made people sloppy and sloppy got you killed so Aria took smaller bounties allowing her to keep her skills sharp and keeping her clear of the Thief King and his cronies.

Of course since Bakura's entire modus operandi was comprised of his being an equal too or even better than the Pharaoh it was only a matter of time before Aria ran into the white haired thief,

"So this is where you've been hiding" Bakura grinned maliciously at Aria who was trying to enjoy a quiet drink before heading out for that evenings job, "And here I thought you enjoyed our little encounter"

"Then you clearly thought wrong" Aria bit back, "What do you want Bakura?"

"I have a job for you"

"No" Aria said at once, no matter what he was paying she wouldn't do it not after last time where she ended up firstly in the river and then in the young Pharaoh's bed, she wouldn't be anyone's whore,

"But you don't even know what I'm offering"

"I really don't care" Aria told the man who had decided to take the empty seat opposite her,

"Oh come now that last job wasn't so bad was it? I have it on good authority that our young Pharaoh rather enjoyed your company, apparently he's never had such an _experienced _bed mate" Bakura leered at Aria who simply ignored him and went back to her dinner. Bakura seemed to take Aria's silence as a signal to continue talking, "I'll admit I had no idea a woman could do half the things you could" he continued, Aria knew he was just trying to get under her skin and she tried her best not to let him, "But then again I'm sure a woman doesn't learn these things without a lot of _practise_"

And there it was. The last straw, the one that broke the camel's back. Aria slammed her hands on the table and pushed her chair back as she rose from her seat,

"And exactly what are you insinuating?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm insinuating" Bakura chuckled at Aria's outrage,

_"I guess I'll be collecting that bounty after all" _Aria thought to herself as she carefully reached for a blade which she could use to slit this white haired bastard's throat but Bakura had anticipated this of course and quickly disarmed Aria laughing as he did so. He grabbed both her wrists in his hands and squeezed tightly making Aria drop her blade from the sudden pain in her wrists.

Aria snapped her teeth at the white haired man who now held her captive as he leant down towards her face, "If you put anything of yours anywhere on my person I will bite it off" she growled, her body thrumming with fury and eyes burning with hatred for this man who reminded her so much of the man who tormented her every moment from the moment her mother died until the day she slit his throat and left the place she called home,

"What's the matter little girl? Afraid of getting your heart broken by the big bad tomb robber?" Bakura crooned purposefully adding fuel to the fire,

"To break a heart implies there is one. I discarded such a useless thing years ago, cut it out myself and burnt it as an offering to Set himself and when my time comes I will have no heart to weigh but Set will remember my offering and he will allow me to return to this life as his loyal servant and take my revenge on every man who wronged me" Bakura just laughed, as if the idea of Aria making a deal with the evil God himself was some sort of silly woman's tale. Aria spat at his feet, "You'll be the first on my list and I will have Set keep you alive so the gods will torture you for all your crimes and your screams will echo throughout this world and the next"

"I look forward to it" Bakura grinned, he truly did not fear anything or perhaps he didn't fear Aria because she was a woman and he viewed her not as an equal but as a lesser being the way every man in Aria's life ever had,

"I hope the Pharaoh kills you" Aria spat, that got a reaction. Bakura's grip on her wrists tightened and his expression turned dark,

"The Pharaoh will never kill me. Never" Bakura seethed his eyes now burning with the same contempt as Aria's own,

"Don't be so sure Thief" Aria brought her knee up into Bakura's groin and ran out of the inn not bothering to pick up her knife.

It wasn't a loss to her the knife she'd left in the inn, it was a cheap dagger she'd taken from the body of her last victim and really Aria had no use for something so cheap, when she slit Bakura's throat she'd do it with the same knife she used on her father. It seemed poetic and fitting to kill one bastard with the knife used to kill another.

Of course Aria never got her chance to slit Bakura's throat. He apparently did die at the hands of the Pharaoh or perhaps he was simply swallowed by the darkness in his heart Aria would never know. The kingdom returned to a time of peace and rouges left the city returning to the desert and their small camps elsewhere in Egypt the only one who seemed to remain was Aria, peace was always a good time to be a hired killer. Most of her business was contracted through the palace itself, they wanted the remainder of Bakura's men eliminated and apparently the only one who was able to find them was Aria perhaps because she knew exactly where they'd be hiding and the priests didn't want the blood of common thieves on their hands so who better than someone who'll kill anyone she's told and won't ask questions to clean up the mess.

The new Pharaoh seemed to want to usher in a new age of peace for the citizens of their small kingdom and so Aria was busier than ever. Of course she knew her time would come too when the only threat left to the peace of the nation was her and she knew that eventually the priests would send someone to eliminate her the way she'd eliminated every other threat.

Of course when the Mercenaries came they were usually sent back to the palace sans a few major body parts. If the Palace wanted her dead they'd have to do it themselves, Aria would survive.

She would endure.

* * *

**Probably not the oneshot you were all waiting for but I quite like the way I handled this one. **

**I've been scribbling ideas in notebooks when I have free time in college and at home and this just seemed a fitting end for these two since I couldn't think of a way to have them together as a couple.**

**As always like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box. Subscribe and become a follower today for more YGO related things.**

**See you all in the next chapter of whatever I put out**


End file.
